Bye Bye Black Swan
by LittleKc
Summary: Jake the Big Bad Wolf is on the list of America's Public Enemies along with The Cullen Gang with its notorious Edward the Vampire as their leader. How would a certain Black Bird,or Black Swan,affect their lives? Mix of Twilight and Pubic Enemy movie LEMON
1. Get Down To Business

**Hey guys**

**I know i need to get on with the other stories I have been writing, but dang school just caught up with me. Plus had a rocky relation ship and issues which made me not want to write love stories as much so yeaaaaa. Anyway I just had to do this story bc well wen i was taking my SAT in a drama room I saw alot of twilight posters and (if any of you have seen the Public Enemy movie with Johnny Depp as John Dillinger, then you'll get this story) since Public Enemy is my fav all time movie, i thought this would be a great story to write. The Bye Bye Black Swan is actually from a song in the movie called Bye Bye Blackbird.. again if you know the movie and the history of the notorious criminal John Dillinger, then you'll get this story. BTW SUCK AT SUMMARY'S SO DONT HATE MEHHH HAHA. Anyway enjoy and let me kno if you like. If not ill stop writing it ;]**

**(FYI Bella and Charlie are not related.. Jus people who have never met with the same last name.. just letting you know kay;D)**

**I own nothing blah blah blah**

**and if you haven't noticed yet... this is a BellaxJacob fic xD!**

* * *

><p>You never really think how you would go down. Well, if you were me that is... Fame and fortune was always with you. Didn't have to care, didn't have to worry... That much.<p>

Back in the 1930's I was known as Jake the Big Bad Wolf. Known for my howling every time i'm successful in a robbery. And the "Bad" part? Well i'm a notorious gangster and bank robber in Chicago. Got fame the bad way, got fortune the illegal way. I was able to rob banks in under a minute. Of course with a little help of my gang.

I befriended people like John Dillinger, Baby Face Nelson, Pretty Boy Floyd, and Bonnie and Clyde. With them, I was unstoppable. Nothing could bring this wolf down. Yea I was thrown in prison a couple of times. But I always got away. Everything was fine. Until I met that beautiful Black Bird. Or should i say Black Swan...

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Get Down To Business

Jake's POV

"Ain't no way out there Mr. Black. They sent you to a good prison here. No one has ever escaped." said some fat ass guard. Apparently he doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Haha man that judge is gonna get you good Black."

"My name is Jake." I said coldly. I hated being called Mr. Black. Reminded me too much of my past that I tried to forget and run away from.

"Oh what you say JACOB? I don't think I heard you right." He got real close to my face. God how i wanted to punch this guy, better yet even shoot him. But I ain't no killer. I just rob banks, not kill people. I stayed quiet.

"Yea that's what I thought." He smiled as he walked away, giving me my chance of escape. God this cop kills me. I have yet to see a cop with such a poor way of speaking. Damn they let anyone be a cop here.

"Hey Quil you up?" I called to my companion in the cell next to me. Quil was my partner in crime. My right hand man.

"Ready when you are boss." he said. Time for my escape.

"ARRROOOOOOOOOOO." I howled to alert my gang. Worked every time. All you heard were gun shots and yelling. My gang always bailed me out. How they got into the place was a mystery to me still. But hey, who's complaining right. They only had to bail me, Quil, and Seth.

"Jake where you at?" I heard Embry yell out.

"Cell 15 Embry! Quil's in 14!" I yelled. My whole gang came running in to free me. After freeing the rest of the gang, we grabbed the guns brought by our gang and ran out of our prison as fast as we could. Once outside I saw our beautiful black get away car. I love fast cars.

We all jumped in and began driving, when I noticed Seth still shooting at the cops.

"Damn it Seth come on!" I yelled. Shit I was worried i'd lose him. Seth was like my damn brother. He was the youngest of us all. Only twenty, us on the other hand, we were in the 30's already.

"Seth RUN!" He began to run towards the car that was already starting to get some speed, but the damn idiot continued to shoot at the cops.

"Slow the fuckin car down he wont make it." I heard Quil yell to Jared who was driving.

I reached my hand out hoping for Seth to grab it. Once I caught his hand, I heard a loud pop. I looked into Seth's eyes and saw nothing but pain. Shit.

"Seth come on, stay with me."

"S-sorry Jake." was all he said when I felt his hand go limp in mine. I couldn't believe we lost him.

"Jake, let him go. It's to late." whispered Paul as he tried pulling me back into the car before any of the cops would come after us again. I looked one last time at this kid who was like my brother, and let go off him. Damn this was the worst part about being in the gang. You don't know when your gonna lose one of your guys.

"Jake... You alright?" asked Jared driving faster now to get to our hideout.

"Yea... Just let's get outa here Jared.."

"Hey you kept your promise to Leah before she got gunned down. You took care of her bro as much as you could. Wasn't your fault he wanted to be part of the Wolves." Said Quil trying to comfort me.

"Yea, just let's go. Wanna get some good food in my stomach for once." I said trying as much as I could to hide the pain of breaking the promise I made to Leah before she was gunned down by cops after an attempt get away with us. Though she was a girl, she was one of the guys. Tomboy? Yes. But damn did she have an aim when it came to guns. Sometimes she reminded me of Bonnie, nothing scared those women. That was true courage.

* * *

><p><span>Edwards POV<span>

I walk up the steps to one of Chicago's finest banks with my partners. I look over at Emmet and nod. Show time.

"Everyone down on the floor now!" I yell out and right that instant i'm in control. Everyone here fears me, even resort to calling me Edward the Vampire here. Why? Maybe because I kill a lot of cops to quench my thirst for blood, maybe its because of my pale colored skin, or maybe because everyone fears me like they fear that Dracula person from those movies. What ever the case may be, I love my job.

"Jasper get the vault open." I look over to my other partner. I watch the guards and everyone else closely to make sure they stay right where they are. Anyone who dares to play hero today, will be shot. I guarantee that.

"Lets go old man. Open up the vault. Ain't got all day you know." Jasper drags someone to open the vault. Just then I notice a cop moving for his gun out of the corner of my eye. I turn around quickly and shoot him. Direct hit to the head. I hear alot of the women scream and men gasp.

"Now listen here all of you. I won't hesitate to shoot. I see any of you move, well you'll end up like good ol' buddy here." I smile. Would I really shoot innocent people? Naw, only for defense you know.

"Edward I got it lets go." I see Jasper run out towards the exit where our gals wait for us in our get away cars.

"Pleasure to meet you kind folks but we'll be leavin now." I smile and wink as we exit out of the building.

We run for our cars before anyone could call for the cops. We've been doing this for as long as our head boss, Carlisle and his girl Esme, have been running this "family" as he calls it. He established this business and we maintain it. Know one can take down the head family, and no one can take down Edward the Vampire.

We quickly get in as Emmet and Jasper stick their guns out of the window to shoot at any cops coming our way.

"Hang on boy's." says a smiling Alice as she speeds off away from another victory robbery. She hands a gun to Rosalie to help out in getting the cops off our tail while I count our money we have.

"Yessir boys no one is gonna stop us now... No one"

xXx

We stop at the head meeting place for our gang and step out quickly. Emmet and Jasper have their arms wrapped tight around their gals while I hurry in to tell the boss the work we did.

"Hey Carlisle, job well done." I smile as I enter his office. I was expecting to see him smiling with pleasure of our job well done. But instead, I see what I believe to be fear.

He throws the Newspaper at my feet. I look down to see in big bold letters **"Pretty Boy Floyd Gun Down by agent Melvin Purvis"**. I paused after that. I looked up at my boss.

"He's getting better. Gotta watch ourselves now..." Carlisle said quietly.

"Doubt he can take our family down boss. We've been running this business since like the 1920's. What makes you think he can get rid of us now?"

"There's a first for everything Edward. Pretty Boy Floyd was the best of the best. Boy hardly ever got caught. Now look, already burying him probably right bout now." He said as he turned his seat to face away from me and towards the window he had. I was about to say something when Esme came in.

"Oh Eddy leave that poor man alone." She said smiling as she passed by me to stand by her lover. "The family is heading out tonight Edward. Your girl Isabella Swan will be there. Maybe finally you can convince her to join the "family"." She said smiling.

I tried countless times to get her to be with me. Every time she refused. Bad enough that she had a close friend as a detective and was dating me. Shit like that always scared her. But every guy knows, thats my girl. Edwards girl. And some how some way she would be mine.. Forever...

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short ya, but more to come. I got this ish planned out ;]. Review por favor ;D.<strong>


	2. Hello Black Swan

Okay so as a key for you guys if a certain word is bolded like for example **Prrrum **(sorry current song im listening to by Cosculluela) then go and look for that song and listen to while reading this fic, really fits with the story and all that :]. Really easy to find. remember this is taken place in the 1930's era so yea. no powers or nada just plain ol human is things x3. enjoy and i own nada zipo nothing

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

Hello Black Swan

Isabella

"So you hear about that Pretty Boy Floyd in todays paper? Yours truly caught him." Said Mike who was sitting at the dinning room table of my house.

"Did you hear about the girl who kicked out her annoying detective friend for not shutting up as she did her taxes. You didn't even take him down yourself. You had help from Detective Swan and Agent Melvin." I joked.

"Hey just be lucky i'm even here helping you with this Isabella." He smiled "So you wanna head out with me tonight?" he asked. For as long as I could remember, Mike had liked me. I felt bad that I couldn't repay him for his kindness towards me by going out with him for only one date. Bad thing was I was with someone. And if he knew who he was, surely he'd turn me in and try everything in his power to catch the notorious criminal.

"I'm sorry Mike, I can't" I said kindly. I grabbed my glass of water to drink some water.

"What have a date with Edward the Vampire."

I suddenly began to choke on my water right when he said that.

"Whoa! Whoa! Isabella! I was just kidding, don't need you to go practically killing yourself like you always do ha ha." I smiled after taking another sip to get rid of the cough. Phew! I seriously thought he knew.

"Well I gotta head out, Mr. Hoover is planning on promoting us for the job well done we did today for taking down Floyd. Ill see you around Bella. Don't stay up to late." He smiled as he got up to leave.

"It's Isabella not Bella. You know I hate that name." I yelled as I heard the front door close.

Everyone always called me Bella. I hated it so much. I don't really know why, but I just always did. Weird huh. I wouldn't even like it when Edward called me that. I got up and walked around to my window to see Mike getting into his car.

How long would it be before he figured out I was Edwards Girl. Every time I would think about it, I'd get worried. Why would I care. Edward loved me, and I loved him. Yea he's a criminal, but our love is so strong... Right?

I decided not to think much about it, tonight I'd be meeting him at some dance tonight, I had to worry more about what to wear than anything else.

* * *

><p><span>Jake<span>

We were out at some dance my gang dragged me out to. Swear if Sam was still alive and running this gang, we wouldn't even be here to begin with. We'd be out plotting our next robbery instead. But what can you do. It's the life of a criminal. Any minute can be your last and you never know. The joys of being part of this.

"Hey Jake, there go the Cullens. Pale face bastards putting us to shame on what we do. We use to be top dogs when Sam was around. Now it's gone to those damn Blood Suckin Pale Faces." said Paul.

"Hahaha you mean Leeches Paul?" added Jared.

"Hahaha yea. Let's go with that Jared." they both laughed and got up to go get another drink. I looked around the room as **Chicago Shake** began to play and everyone got up to dance. I was able to spot Edward Cullen and a beautiful creature in a red dress clinging onto his arm. She was beautiful. Creme like skin, dark brown hair. Something resembling a black bird. Hell this girl had nothing bad going on with her. Everything was good about this girl.

"Don't get any ideas Jake, that's Edwards girl. He wont let any thing get between him and her. I heard last guy he saw with her, nearly killed the poor guy. Trust me she'll bring nothing but trouble to you." Said Quil drinking his drink. When he finished I saw Edward being dragged by his gang to the back room. Probably to discuss a new job. Heh everything was work for them.

"Heh... Well Quil, trouble always comes looking for me." I said with a smirk as I got up to go by where the beautiful creature was sitting at.

Once I got to her table she looked up at me with some dark brown confused eyes.

"Can I help you?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me Miss...?"

"Swan. Isabella Swan. And well I don't really think I should Mr...?"

"Heh just call me John Miss Swan." I smirked "Now, come on. A friendly little dance won't hurt you."

"Well..." she looked over at the door Edward went through. "Alright.. Just one dance."

I smiled as I held out my hand to her. She smiled and took it. Once my hand made contact with hers, I swear to god there was just something about this Swan girl.

Damn Quil was right, sure gonna be in trouble now.

I lead her out to the dance floor as the song **Bye Bye Blackbird** began to play. I placed my hand by her waist and held her hand with the other. She seemed to jump by my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You're... You're very warm..." she whispered quietly.

"You expectin something else?"

"It's just that... Oh Nevermind."

"Heh alright. You know this song reminds me of you Bella."

"Oh yea. How so." she said smiling.

"Well you're dark and beautiful. Like that bird in that song." She paused after I said that. "Oh.. Thank you John" She smiled.

We danced and danced until the end of the song. She was already getting ready to go back to her seat when i held onto her hand and pulled her closer to me.

"What are you doing John? I said only one dance."

"Let me take you out some where nice Bella. It'll be a better place than this. Trust me."

She looked over at the door and thought for a long time. Dang I had this girl. If that damn "Blood Sucker" tried to take her from me, damn it'd be war. I want her. The Big Bad Wolf always gets what he wants.

"Trust me Bella." I said again hoping for her to say yes and trust me.

"Alright John. Ill go with you" she said not taking her eyes off the door. "But quickly lets go."

"Alright Bells" I said as I led her off the floor and towards the coat check in. We grabbed our coats and headed out to a nice dinning place I knew. Damn this girl could be the end of me...

* * *

><p><span>Bella<span>

I don't know what got into me. Some thing was different with this John guy. Like I felt attracted I guess one could say. Hell even when he started calling me Bella and Bells I didn't stop him and correct him. What's going on? Even his touch made me jump. He's so warm unlike Edward who was ice cold all the time. Heh I guess in a way it fit his personality. Cold.

John took me down to this nice fine dinning place. Better than any place Edward ever took me to. When I stepped in, all eyes were turned towards me and John. Almost like judging me. Like I didn't belong or something. Just because I was dating the most notorious bank rubber/criminal, didn't mean I got special treatment. I didn't want it. I was worried of being caught and jailed or something.

We sat down and i continued to look around at all the people dressed in black gowns or black suits while I stuck out in my dark red dress. I looked down.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"I'm just not use to this." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"When these people look at me, they see a lower class person. They think I don't belong here."

"They just don't know how you are Bells."

"Oh what and you do John?" I asked.

"Yes I do Bella." He smiled.

"Well I don't even know you John. I don't know anything about you."

The waiter came and got our orders. John sighed and put his hands on the table and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm Jacob Black. Jake the Big Bad Wolf. I rob banks. My mom died when I was 6 and my dad drank and beat me because he didn't know any better. My hobbies are fast cars and you."

I froze. This.. this was THE Big Bad Wolf. Jacob Black.

"Thats something you don't hear everyday."

"Well what can I say? Im different." He smiled.

"But you must know... I mean about Edward. The Cullen Gang." I said shaking a little.

"Heh.. They don't scare me. When Jake the Wolf see's something he likes, he gets it."

"So you don't care?"

"All I care about is you from now on... My Black Swan."

* * *

><p><span>Edward<span>

"So everything is set. We rob tomorrow with Baby Face Nelson alright." said Carlisle.

"Got it boss." we all said.

I looked at the clock. Damn this shit took over two hours. Oh well, I knew Bella would be waiting for me. She was loyal to me. To my gang. She knew to obey me.

I walked out and noticed that the place was half empty. The only people I saw there still was some guys from John Dillinger's gang and other people. I looked around and saw no sight of Bella.

Damn she left me. No matter I'd have a talk with her in the morning after my bank robbery. I walked over to get my coat when I noticed that the Wolf and his gang were missing. I had a bad feeling that maybe he had taken Bella. Filthy wolves were greedy as hell. All the wanted is sex and money. Why would they have a whore house as one of their hide outs. Heh naw Bella was loyal to me and only me. Whoops almost forgot, she doesn't like it when I call her Bella. Oh well. She's still my girl. My one and only.

* * *

><p>Duh Duh DUUUUUUUUUUH haha so review nd ya you know the drill... thats all for now.. little bit of lemonish next chapter. not full on though, to early for that haha stay tuned ;]<p>

and if you needed help finding the songs here are the links

**Chicago Shake** - .com/watch?v=dPjvm0AO4vc (the vid is weird but it was the only one i could find bc youtube was being dumb -.-)

**Bye Bye Black Bird** - .com/watch?v=RG7fPmzxZug (effin love this song.. can so see bella and jake dancin to this ;] bye bye black swan hehe)


End file.
